disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Horatio Vallejo
Horatio Vallejo (commonly referred to as Vallejo or Jr Commissioner Vallejo) is the Mexican-American junior commissioner of the Safety Patrol. Once a regular patroller (much like Fillmore) Vallejo is a strong, supportive and rather strict leader although he does usually show a softer side. Vallejo's catchphrase is yelling "FILLMORE!", which he does in almost every episode when he hears of something Fillmore broke, like a waxer, and ordering expensive walkie talkies by tricking him in to signing his signature. He is voiced by Horatio Sanz. History Before becoming Jr Commissioner, Vallejo was a regular safety patroller who had alot of rough experiences with partners as results of varying missions. Two of his known partners were Malika (who became the ruthless leader of the Red Robins) and Frank Bishop (a profiler who was dicharged from the force by Principal Folsom). As Jr Commissioner, Vallejo is in charge of making sure that the job gets done and that the safety patrollers work within restrictions (although Fillmore usually causes him hastle by causing destruction and therefore recieving repair bills). In The Shreds Fell Like Snowflakes Vallejo was awarded his second term as Jr Commissioner by Principal Folsom. Personality Although calm natured most of the time, Vallejo can be quick to anger who can sometimes make rash decisions. During one point of series, Vallejo had a large addiction to cocoa and enjoys various sandwiches from vending machines around the school. Vallejo has a deep sense of care for the upholding of the school rules and wants all cases to be solved as soon as possible (especially with Principal Folsom making strict demands). Skills Vallejo is rarely seen during missions and does not appear to show many skills apart from leading his teams. However it can be assumed that his investigatory skills are recognised as being the best in the current Safety Patrol. Episode Appearance *To Mar a Stall *Test of the Tested *A Wurm in Our Midst *Cry, the Beloved Mascot *Red Robins Don't Fly *Nappers Never Sleep *Ingrid Third, Public Enemy #1 *Next Stop, Armageddon *A Cold Day at X *Masterstroke of Malevolence *Two Wheels, Full Throttle, No Brakes *Of Slain Kings on Checkered Fields *A Forgotten Yesterday *The Currency of Doubt *The Shreds Fell Like Snowflakes *Foes Don't Forgive *South of Friendship, North of Honor *Immune to All But Justice *The Nineteenth Hole Is a Shallow Grave *Links in a Chain of Honor *The Unseen Reflection *Play On, Maestro! Play On! *Code Name: Electric Haircut, *This Savior, a Snitch *A Dark Score Evened *Field Trip of the Just Case File *Name - Horatio Vallejo *Occupation - Jr Commissioner of the Safety Patrol *Accociates - Malika (former), Frank Bishop (former) *Organisations - Safety Patrol Trivia *His birthday is September 16th, 1989. Gallery Jr_Commissioner_Vallejo.jpg To Mar A Stall (6).jpg To Mar A Stall (11).jpg Two Wheels, Full Throttle. No Breaks (2).jpg Two Wheels, Full Throttle. No Breaks (3).jpg Next Stop, Armageddon (5).jpg Next Stop, Armageddon (8).jpg Vallejo Intro.jpg A Cold Day at X (2).jpg Ingrid Third, Public Enemy (5).jpg Ingrid Third, Public Enemy (6).jpg Ingrid Third, Public Enemy (16).jpg Test of the Tested.jpg Test of the Tested (1).jpg Test of the Tested (5).jpg Cry The Beloved Mascot (1).jpg Cry The Beloved Mascot (5).jpg Immune To All But Justice.jpg Immune To All But Justice (1).jpg Immune To All But Justice (3).jpg Immune To All But Justice (5).jpg Immune To All But Justice (2).jpg Immune To All But Justice (8).jpg Immune To All But Justice (9).jpg Category:Fillmore characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Detectives Category:Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Living characters Category:Humans Category:Animated characters Category:Hispanic characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Sons Category:Heroes Category:Bosses